


Очень-очень хреновый мойрелл

by Morfy



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Romantic Friendship
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2013-08-09
Packaged: 2017-12-22 23:36:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/919359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morfy/pseuds/Morfy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Каркату не везет с путешествиями по Пузырям Снов. Очень не везет.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Очень-очень хреновый мойрелл

Список причин, по которым Каркат ненавидел проваливаться в пузыри, огромен. Он каждый блядский раз напоминал себе, что когда-нибудь это закончится. Обязательно закончится, и всякие параллельные долбаебы перестанут шататься по метеориту, перестанут приглашать Карката на прогулку, перестанут брать и вытаскивать его в свое иллюзорное пространство.  
Но раз за разом Каркат открывал глаза и начинал искать поверхность для убивания об. Вокруг пели птички. Или не пели. Светило гребанное солнце - или не менее блядская луна. Луны. Оставшийся за спиной метеорит.  
И в этой просто неебически прекрасной местности периодически гоняли чаи другие Каркаты.  
Обычно в годтире, и Каркат не мог не подметить, что на нем эта рыцарская хрень смотрится гораздо лучше, чем на долбоСтрайдере. Ну, что с убогого взять, в конце концов.  
Каркат долго не мог научиться узнавать свой голос со стороны. Эти-то все успевали съебаться, едва заслышав себя (потому что на мертвых белоглазых лицах в большинстве своем была написана зависть), а Каркат вечно влипал.  
Все потому, что другие Вантасы не сразу начинали орать.  
Некоторые были тихими и странными.  
Некоторые утряхивали квадранты. Зачем мертвым квадранты, Каркат вообще не понимал, и спешил убраться как можно дальше, чтобы не смотреть, с кем он там улаживает отношения. Или разрывает.  
Но однажды, услышав вопль "НАХУЙ ЭТОТ СРАНЫЙ МОЙРЕЛ!", Каркат не сдержался.  
Потому что... потому что да, именно туда этот гребанный мойрел, спасибо, другой я, что позаботился об этом.  
Каркат хотел увидеть Гамзи.  
Другой Вантас, конечно, выебал его хотелку. Мойрел у него был с Ампорой.  
Каркат сделал фейспалмое комбо и уполз. Он был согласен на чай с Непетой (маленькие мертвые Непеты были вполне ничего, когда не прочили ему кисмезис со Страйдером - иллюстрированный! - и когда рядом с ними не слонялись крупные мертвые Эквиусы). Или что там еще пошлет пузырь, все равно хуже уже не будет.  
\- Хуже не будет, - повторил Каркат вслух, для уверенности, и жизнеутверждающе посмотрел вдаль. Потом присел на траву и зарылся пальцами в волосы. Дернул несколько раз.  
Потом поднял голову.  
Мертвый годтирный Ампора все еще висел в воздухе в нескольких метрах от него.  
\- Твой чувак где-то там, - махнул рукой себе за спину Каркат.  
\- Нет, - сказал ему Ампора и уселся на траву напротив Карката. - Ты - мой чувак. Если можно так сказать. Из моей сессии.  
Он говорил очень уверенно. Слишком уверенно для Эридана вообще - где Эридан и где уверенность?  
\- Кар. - Все так же уверенно сказал Ампора. - Это я. Я просто в этом теле. Магия и прочее.  
Да, спасибо, блядское мироздание или как тебя там. Будь Ампора в другом теле, его было бы чуть больше. И общаться было бы сложно. Одно дело - с мертвыми, другое - с располовиненными мертвыми.  
\- Я неебически рад, - сказал Каркат, потому что надо было что-то сказать - в белых глазах Ампоры, казалось, что-то плескается, и Каркату совсем не хотелось бы узнать, что же там такое. Уж точно не радость.  
\- В-врешь, - заявил Эридан. - Никто не рад. Мы сов-впали по отчаянию. Я в-взял его тело. Магия.  
Он щелкнул пальцами. Не произошло ровным счетом ничего. Каркат вздохнул. Ампору затрясло мелкой дрожью. Кажется, он собирался заплакать, и Каркат успел сказать волшебные слова "Говори, Ампора!", и тогда словесный поток подхватил Карката и понес.  
\- До этого в-вашего - ты понял, о чем я - разрыв-ва у него были заполнены все квадранты, понимаешь, Кар? Я в-возненав-видел его, в-вот просто! И оказался в нем, потому что его надежда была разбита. И я получил в-все его... В-всех его! Его В-вриску, его тебя, его Феф и Сола. А у меня не было!  
Поток стал соленым. Каркат собрался усилием воли.  
\- Не ной, Ампора, - велел он. Эридан подавился рыданием и уставился на него, и тогда Каркат протянул руку и погладил его по волосам между рогов. - Тебе так важны блядские квадранты? Зависть, Ампора, плохое чувство.  
Ампора смотрел на него влажными глазами, уши у него мелко подрагивали, а Каркат продолжил его гладить, не зная, дошли ли до Эридана вообще его слова.  
\- И да, да, ну раз важно, то давай снова заключим БЛЯДСКИЙ МОЙРЕЛЛ, - весомо сказал Каркат.  
Дурацкий наряд Ампоры оказался приятным наощупь - а его объятие немного странным, но не неприятным.  
А потом Карката вытянуло из долбанного пузыря. И он смотрел в потолок своей комнаты и видел там разводы фиолетовой крови. А потом кровь капнула на лицо, Каркат выругался и швырнул в решетку вентиляции ближайшим фолиантом, который взял почитать.  
Решетка загремела, по трубе прополз, хонкнув на прощание, блядский Гамзи. Ледяная кровь все еще капала.  
Каркат вышел из каюты, решив вернуться, когда она немного подсохнет.  
А потом пузыри кончились.


End file.
